A change of profession
by akkeiton
Summary: Rebecca chambers seems to have been forgotten in the War with Umbrella and its B.O.W.s, but she is still having to fight to survive. during this time she is brought into an entirely new war when she meets a certain white haired devil hunter in a red coat that we all know. this is how Rebecca chambers went from fighting B.O.W.s to fighting demons. rating for safety in case


"Yoo-hoo!" normal talking

'Thanks, you still piss me off though' thinking

"**You will regret this you worm!" demon talking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil may cry or Resident evil, that right belongs to Capcom**

**Ch 1: An extra guest to the insane Party**

As she made her way out of the alley, she came to a dead end; a single shop was all that was in front of her. Behind her she could hear shouting of the men currently chasing her, from the volume; they were easily getting closer to her. Seeing little choice she made her way into the unnamed shop.

**Inside the shop**

Dante was bored, again, he had opened his shop up in this town recently, but until he picked a name for it he couldn't get any work. He was sitting at his desk when the door was pushed open and he saw a panicked looking young woman stumble into the shop. While he may not know the situation, he had a soft spot for helping people, particularly good looking women, which she fell under.

She looked about 18 'jackpot' he thought after this mental note, she had short brown hair that was somewhat matted down over her face by the rain currently falling outside. She had light emerald green eyes that were darting around somewhat fearfully, at this he had a frown come to his face. He took note that she was wearing a green t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, though on closer inspection, he noticed a Kevlar vest under her shirt. He made note of the packs at her waist, as well as a knife and handgun holster, the latter of which was empty.

After making note of the young woman, Dante walked over to her slowly, and was surprised when she turned on him with the handgun pointed at him.

Realizing what she had just done, the woman lowered the weapon and mumbled an apology. "Look I can't explain but I need a place to hide" she said pleadingly.

'Well this is kind of cliché, but at least it won't be boring' Dante thought and motioned for her to follow him towards the back of the shop. Seeing her follow, Dante took her into one of the rooms that he was currently not using since he didn't have much to put in here anyway.

Not long after hiding the woman, Dante was much less surprised when his door was kicked in and at least half a dozen men with assault rifles walked into the room, he quickly took note of the fact they were all wearing a uniform that had a symbol that he couldn't recognize at the moment on it.

"You see a brown haired girl, bout 18 come by here?" the man in front asked in a voice Dante would place on a faceless minion in a James Bond movie.

"Nope can't say I have man, but hey maybe I'll tell you if I do" Dante inwardly smirked as he taunted the man in front of him.

"Listen kid, we know she came through here, this is the only shop in the alley, we're just bein nice and not shooting you, just tell us where she is and you can still live past today" the man said in what he thought was an intimidating voice.

While all of this was happening, the girl in question was watching the interaction, silently hoping they would take the bait and leave.

"Well if you can shoot me, why would I give up the only thing keeping you from doing so?" Dante said evenly, knowing how this whole thing would probably end up. While he wasn't much of one for killing people, the fact that these guys just walked into his shop and openly said they had no problem killing him or anybody for that matter, was enough to make an exception.

Seeing the twitch of the man up front, Dante quickly drew a massive handgun from his belt and opened fire on the man shocking everyone watching. "Way too slow man" at this the other men raised their weapons to begin firing, before they too met a similar fate. "You can come out now" Dante said as he knew the girl in the back had been watching.

Seeing the way the man dispatched the group of trained mercenaries, the girl was terrified. But she had nothing else she could do, so she made her way out of the room slowly.

"So you mind telling me why these guys were chasing you? Because I don't think it was for a date" Dante said as she stood in front of him.

"It's a long story" she said.

"Well I don't have anything planned so I got time for a long story" Dante had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

With a nod, Rebecca Chambers began to tell of how she ended up in the office of Dante the devil hunter. Everything from the training facility, to the mansion incident, to Raccoon city, With each event making the frown on Dante's face deepen until he was finally scowling for what was probably the first time in his life.

Overall, the story took a few hours, and they noticed that it was now night time, with the rain finally stopping.

"Well that's one hell of a story Rebecca" Dante said after she had finished, he noticed the look in her eyes that said she thought he didn't believe her. "Trust me; this isn't the most farfetched thing I've heard of yet. Though I have to ask why umbrella is so set on getting a hold of you particularly"

"Well to be honest" the tone that Rebecca was using set off an alarm in Dante's head. "I found a file that stated that the infection from the virus was spread through bites or scratches, both of which I had received numerous times" now Dante was starting to see what the connection was.

"So they think you have something they can use for their research into these B.O.W.s to make them stronger or something like that?" Dante received a nod to confirm what he thought. "Well you can stay here for a while, since they won't know where you are" internally, Dante was cursing himself for being such a nice guy sometimes 'now I have to sleep on the couch' he thought.

"Thanks for the hospitality Dante, I'll try to make it up to you I promise" Dante waved this off and the two went to their respective beds and turned in for the night.

**Next evening…**

All in all, the day had been going somewhat quickly, though Dante noticed Rebecca had spent a lot of time looking over her equipment that she packed into the pouches on her belt. When he had seen her pull out a green herb he had been quick to question that one.

**Flashback…**

"Not to be rude but if you're gonna smoke do it outside please" Dante said eyeing the green herb in Rebecca's hand.

For a second, Rebecca looked confused, before she realized what he was talking about, 'he thinks its marijuana' she thought. "It's not pot, it's a medicinal herb" she said while she was inwardly laughing her ass off.

"Different name same thing" Dante said which made Rebecca burst into open laughter which confused him for a moment until he realized something. "You knew I was gonna say that didn't you?" at her failed attempt to look innocent, Dante had as smirk come across his face and he chuckled at the situation.

**Flashback end…**

Dante was brought out of his thoughts by Rebecca setting a pizza down on the table, which he had ordered earlier.

Holding off on eating for the moment, Dante decided to take a shower in the bathroom behind the desk.

Roughly 15 minutes later Dante came out of the shower shaking the water out of his hair and sat down at his desk (though he felt like he missed the opportunity to do something kick ass when he did) and answered the now ringing phone.

"Sorry, not open for business yet" he said before tossing the phone back onto the hook. "Heh, I haven't even picked a name for this joint and I'm already getting calls" he mused to himself as he ate a slice of pizza. He made note that Rebecca was sitting at the couch as the door opened and a man walked in.

**Rebecca's POV…**

Seeing the man walk in to talk to Dante, I took a look at him. At first glance he seemed normal enough, though that was dispelled by the marks along his face and the way they seemed to move as his head moved. The thing that bothered me most was the strange feeling he gave off. I don't know why but just being around him made me angry and hate him. The air around him just felt wrong.

He walked up and started to speak.

**Normal POV…**

"Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda?" the strange man asked in a monotone and somewhat creepy voice.

Though he tried to hide it Dante was very disturbed by these words, and Rebecca quickly noticed it. "Where did you hear that?" Dante asked in a voice that showed a lot of restrained hostility.

Seemingly unaware of Dante's mood, the man approached his desk and continued, "From your brother" at this Dante's hostility seemed to at least triple. "He sent this invitation to you" the man continued as he placed his hand on the desk, "please, accept it" with that the man shocked Rebecca when he flipped the desk with a single hand. But what shocked her even more was Dante jumping at least 12 feet into the air over the desk. Seeing him catch and aim a handgun at where the man was standing she pulled her's out and did the same. She then saw that he was gone and looked back at Dante who had now caught the pizza that was on the desk.

"Invitation huh?" He mused to himself as he grabbed the slice he had been eating out of the box and started to eat it. Then to Rebecca's horror several, black cloaked shapes appeared with a sound of shattering glass and impaled Dante with several scythes through his chest and arms.

From here things continued to get weirder as Dante, somehow still alive, pushed one of the things and sent it flying into the wall, where it exploded into… sand of all things. She looked back at Dante to find him spinning the head of the now deceased monster on his index finger like a basketball. He began walking forward with the remaining monsters parting ways, while one was being dragged by Dante since it refused to drop its scythe. Dante made his way over to the pizza box where she noticed the other handgun that she had seen him holding onto and for whatever reason; he picked up the same slice of pizza as before.

Walking up to the jukebox that Dante had in the corner of the office, he proceeded to kick the demon behind him back into the crowd of them and tossed the head that he had now stopped finger spinning into one of them. As he pulled the scythe blade from his chest he then tossed it into the air and sent the fan falling into the crowd of monsters. What followed was honestly the most intense montage of violence that Rebecca had ever seen, and at no point did she look away from it.

**After the Bad-ass killing spree (I can't do it justice so you will have to watch the video on YouTube for dmc 3 M 1.)**

While Dante was utterly destroying the scythe wielding monsters, Rebecca was brought out of her stupor by one of them deciding to finally take notice of her presence, and by that I mean it decided to break off and attack her. Diving out of the way, Rebecca drew her handgun and opened fire on the thing as it dug its scythe into the couch she had been sitting on. Realizing her gun was more underpowered than the two Dante used, she pulled the knife she kept at her waist out of its sheathe and charged the monster. While Dante was killing them in droves and making it look like an art form while doing so, Rebecca was fighting for her life against a single one of them.

Dante, seeing her struggle decided to just say the hell with it "there's a gun that should work better in the back room, get that" he yelled over the blaring music and monsters screaming.

With the thing chasing her, Rebecca made her way to the back room, where she noticed a table that looked like a workbench to the side of the room with a single gun sitting on it. Running over, she picked it up and quickly made note that it looked somewhat like a colt 1911 which worried her since she didn't have any ammo for it. She was forced to deal with this later when the monster that had followed her smashed open the door and began advancing on her. Panicking Rebecca pointed the gun a pulled the trigger, fully expecting nothing to happen and for her to die here. So she was shocked once again when she felt the recoil of the gun firing and so she was sent back into the bench behind her. She took note that the monster reacted far more to this then to her gun and fired on it again. After unloading around 20 shots into the monster, she saw it turn completely back into sand, where it then collapsed on itself. Dropping to her knees in relief, Rebecca realized that the sounds of fighting had stopped out In the main room, so she stood up and looked out at the room to see Dante's office completely destroyed with the man sitting on his desk with a sword that he was continuously turning on a floorboard. He once again walked over to the pizza box that somehow was still intact, and was about to take another slice when a monster from before stomped on it and ground its foot into the box, before Dante proceeded to shoot it in the head.

Walking over to her Dante looked her over for any injuries; seeing she was okay he started walking to a coat rack by the desk. Once he had the coat, he walked over to the door. "I can already tell" he said as he stopped at the door for a moment, "looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party" he punctuated the last word with a kick to the door that sent it off the hinges.

Rebecca quickly began to follow the juggernaut that was Dante as he left the shop, while thinking to herself 'what the hell is going on?!' what she saw when she exited the building almost made her want to cry 'I should have stuck to fighting biological weapons' she thought as she looked out over the crowd of monsters before her. This marked the Rebecca's first encounter with Demons, and with them, the son of Sparda.

**A/N that's it for chapter 1**

**This is an Idea I had for a while, since Rebecca has always been my favorite character for R.E. and since capcom hasn't said what the hell has happened to her, this leaves room for my insane imagination to come up with all kinds of things to have happen to her.**

**If there is anything I can do to improve the writing, let me know, because I really appreciate constructive criticism as long as I am not just getting flamed by people. Also, if capitalization is the issue that people notice, its cause honestly I think my copy of Word is possessed or something like that. (Seriously, it is saying that changing the like at the end of the previous sentence should be likes for it to be proper grammar.**

**Also, if anyone would be willing to beta this story, I would really appreciate the extra help with this.**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Akkeiton**


End file.
